1. Technical Field
The invention at issue relates to connection systems for the transfer of liquid fuel, gas or energy between two units of which at least one can be mobile, for example, carxe2x80x94utility electric supply outlet, automobilexe2x80x94fueling station, two railway cars, battery-driven forkliftxe2x80x94charging station or armored tankxe2x80x94fueling vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
An automatic connection functions without any direct manual intervention. This is advantageous when, for instance, the driver cannot leave the vehicle, e.g. when refueling a tank, to obtain greater reliability during the connection process itself, e.g. when connecting a vehicle to a power supply or when greater convenience is desirable.
Efforts have been made to create a linkage or connection system for mobile units and have resulted in some applications. Devices for refueling aircraft in flight are an example where monitoring and positioning are required for the connection process. Another example is the automatic fueling of vehicles based on advanced robot and scanning technology. For practical utilization in common applications, e.g. connecting the utility electric supply or a fuel supply, a connection system requires: (1) low production, operation and maintenance costs which in turn requires simple constituent components; (2) no need for monitoring; (3) no need for position adjustment to achieve the exact connection position, i.e. a realistic degree of tolerance for divergent or crooked parking or placement of the vehicle; (4) minimal risk of damage to both the vehicle and the connection station upon connection; (5) ease of use; (6) relatively small dimensions in particular for that part of the system that is installed in the mobile unit or vehicle; and (7) coding the system to limit unauthorized use or to ensure that the connection is made to the correct source, e.g. correct octane rating, or for other safety reasons.
To date, no such automatic connection system has existed due to, among other factors, the inherent conflicts between the above-mentioned requirements. The difficulty has largely been the creation of a simple system that does not require exact parking and, at the same time, is of small dimensions at a low manufacturing cost.
The purpose of the presented invention is to achieve an automatic connection and transfer system for energy, gas or liquid fuel between two units of which at least one can be mobile. It shall, to the greatest possible extent, consist of simple components, where the connection can be achieved within a given range of distance variation in the placement of the mobile unit. It shall be safe and easy to use, of relatively small dimensions and where the transfer can only be undertaken after the connection between the system parts is fully accomplished.
This purpose is achieved by means of a connection system according to the presented invention that incorporates several constituent devices and demonstrates the characteristics as stated in the patent claims. The connection system is first described below and thereafter illustrated by examples including related drawings prior to presentation of the patent claims.
The presented invention is an automatic connection system or the transfer of energy, gas or liquid fuel between two units of which at least one can be mobile and encompasses:
One from the first unit extendible and at least partially rigid at least partially elastic transfer element therein or at energy lines or hose or such like and a coded input device are affixed or built-inxe2x80x94hereafter the xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d, and a receiver for the cable, hereafter the xe2x80x9creceiverxe2x80x9d, that can be fixed on a wall, on a post mounted on a foundation or on a moveable mechanical device or in the other mobile unit, and the task of which is to accept the introduced cable and its input device and steer or guide it to an output device that can identify the input device and transfer energy, liquid fuel or gas between the receiver and the cable.
The cable characteristics named above can be achieved e.g. via one at least partially rigid and/or at least partially elastic casing that is affixed/built-in at least at one section of the cable. For example, a spiral casing of suitable plastic, metal or composite material, and/or one at least partially rigid and/or at least partially elastic core or reinforcement, e.g. a core of suitable plastic, metal or composite material is affixed or built-in to at least one section of the cable, and/or at least one section of the affixed conduits in/at the cable possesses suitable elasticity and/or rigidity characteristics, or by any other means or combination of means and material that permit the cable, upon extension towards the receiver, to bridge a given varying distance between said cable""s initial position and the receiver component, and/or allow a given variation of angle between the cable""s axle in its initial position and the receiver. The cable""s partial rigidity also makes it possible to transfer at least part of the force applied to extend the cable to the receiver and input device to pass the cable through the receiver and into the output device in order to create a connection between the input and output devices.
The receiver is comprised of one or several funnel or trumpet-shaped devices, circular or non-circular, closed or open cross-sections- hereafter known as the xe2x80x9cfunnelxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfunnelsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94for receiving and guiding the cable. This facilitates the connection between the input device and the output device or one of the output devices in/at the receiver. The receiver can be comprised of e.g. at least one tapering channel or tube and/or at least one curved tapering channel or tube, for example a spiral channel that receives the inserted cablexe2x80x94whereupon the input device is affixed or built-inxe2x80x94and is allowed to extend, be forced or crawl through its first cross-section and through the funnel""s subsequent parallel cross-sections of which at least one part isxe2x80x94in comparison with at least one preceding parallel cross-sectionxe2x80x94successively tapering, and/or also in relation to the axis formed by the cable""s free end when it enters into the first receiving sectionxe2x80x94successively displaced and/or in relation to the axisxe2x80x94only successively turned. The receiver in its entirety, or one or several of the funnels, can be moveable or flexible to facilitate the cable""s movement towards the output device.
The cable can be retracted and extended plus accommodated by a variety of retraction and extension devices that are installed in one of the units between which the transfer can be made, hereafter the xe2x80x9cextension devicexe2x80x9d. The cable can e.g. be retracted and extended by means of a transfer of force between an extension mechanism and a device that is affixed or built-in at the cable e.g. by means of a cog in/at the cable and a transmission cogwheel. The cable can also be retracted and extended by means of one or more suitable wheel(s) that apply pressure to the cable and are driven by a suitable power unit. A third method is comprised of a housing, a cable winder, consisting of two cylinders of different diameters of which the smaller is mounted inside the larger. The space between the cylinders accommodates the xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d. Upon rotation of the cable winder on its rotation axle, the cable is extended or retracted respectively. The cable is fixed to the cable winder at or near one of its ends while the cablexe2x80x94at or near its other, free endxe2x80x94carries the input device, which together with the output device in the receiver constitute the system""s connection device. The cable""s fixed end is connected to a service outlet for the transferred energy, gas or liquid fuel via e.g. a slip ring connector or other suitable connection device. Retraction and extension of the cable can be achieved by an electric motor which causes the cable winder to rotate and forces the cable first out of the cylinder through e.g. a channel and/or opening in a foundation, whereupon the cylinder and its housing are mounted, i.e. out of the connection system""s extension device, and then by means of the cable""s partial rigidity across the distance or gap between the extension device and the connection system""s receiver part, and finally into the latter named where the connection between input device carried by the cable and the output device in the receiver can be accomplished. Retraction and extension of the cable can be controlled by a known device, e.g. a suitable load-limiting device on the electric motorxe2x80x94that is activated when the cable is fully retracted or extended, and/or when at least one guide zone is affixed to or at the cable to guide retraction and/or extension, i.e. for cessation of retraction and/or extension when the cable is fully retracted or extended respectively. Extension of the cable can also be terminated earlier, if the input device has affected the connection with the output device, via receiptxe2x80x94from the receiverxe2x80x94of an optic or electric signal or current in the cable""s electrical wiring or in the conduit(s) specifically intended for this purpose or change in pressure in its accommodated hose-pipe is used directly or indirectly e.g. to cut the current to the extension mechanism by means of e.g. a cut-off relay or switch.
The output device in the receiver is, when disengaged, in an idle state and can be activated after or via introduction of the associated intended coded input device whereafter a locking mechanism is triggered to lock the input device in the output device and/or activate a transfer mechanism for transfer of fuel, energy or gas. This activation can occur e.g. by means of a continual, fixed electric or optic signal or by means of another electrical, mechanical or electromechanical code that is affixed with the input device and is read by corresponding code reading device in or at the output device that activates the locking and/or the transfer mechanism by means of one or more suitable devices e.g. relays.
In one embodiment of the invention the input device is equipped with a coding device comprised of a given number of code elements of which at least one part is differentiated with respect to at least one physical property e.g.: electrically conductive/non-electrically conductive or transparent/non-transparent or magnetized/demagnetized or light-reflective /non-light-reflective. Each code element represents a binary value as a 1-code element or a 0-code element dependent upon the presence or absence respectively of a given physical property. The code elements are introduced in/at the input device in a given sequence and can be described with a vector or a matrix, hereafter the xe2x80x9ckey matrixxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94cf. barcode. The value of a given matrix cell in the said matrix can be 1 or 0 dependent upon the binary value of the corresponding code element. At least one of the input device""s code elements can be exchanged for another suitable external code element or change value or switch state with another by means of some other effect e.g. via change of place, offset, dislocation, twisting, rotation or such like which can give rise to a change in the key""s binary value and therewith the binary value in one or several cells in the key matrix. The associated code reading device consists of a given number of code reading elements in a given sequence which can be described as a reading vector or reading matrix. Each code reading element consists of an energy input pointxe2x80x94e.g.: an electric point, a light emitting diode or some other suitable recognized device. More specifically, an input point and a suitable known reading device for verification or testing for the presence or absence of a given physical property, e.g. an electric point, a phototransistor, a reed relay or some other suitable known device, which results in energy at an output point only upon the given presence/absence of the same given physical properties. Upon a stated intended introduction or contact between the input device and the reading device the code reading elements test a corresponding given intended number of code elements in stated positions in the input device which constitute at least one part of the total number of code elements in the input device which results in the presence of energy in the output points that test 1-code elements. More specifically 1-output points and absence of energy in the output points equivalent to 0-code elements more specifically 0-output points, which can be described with a corresponding binary value in the corresponding cell in the reading matrix. The binary value of at least one part of all reading matrix cells in a given sequence constitute a binary reading value for the input device and can be applied for identification of the input device via comparison with at least one stored binary value, alternatively at least one, mechanically and/or electrically and/or magnetically, pre-programmed binary value. More specifically an authorization value, which upon correspondence controls one or several switches, circuit-breakers or such like, e.g. one or several relay-controlled switches that carry current directly, or indirectly activate a mechanism to carry current to an electrical, electromechanical or similar device, for example an electric motor or an electromagnet, that affixes a locking and/or a connection mechanism, which by mechanical, electromechanical or other means locks the input device in/at the output device and/or connects an intended mechanism for the transfer of gas, liquid fuel or energy from the input device to the output device, from the output device to the input device or from either to an intended application within or outside the connection device. Disconnection occurs via an indirect disturbance of one or more of the conditions which control code reading by e.g. dragging the input device which causes one or more code elements to change their positions in relation to the code verification""s input and output points or via direct effect on one or several of the above-named switches or circuit breakers. For example, via breaking of the continual activation signal or transmission of a deactivation signal which causes the current to the locking and/or connection mechanism to be broken and the output device to return to its idle state plus that the input device is released from the output device and can be withdrawn completely from the same without risk of electric arcs or fuel spill.
The read value of at least one part of the input device""s code elements can be obtained via a parallel simultaneous reading or via a given serial sequential reading that is performed while the input device is introduced into the output device/reading device. Upon non-correspondence between reading value and the stored or programmed value(s) an alarm can be activated until the input device is withdrawn from the code reading device, alternatively, until a correctly coded input device is introduced or until some other predefined event occurs.
The code system""s reading device can be in a non-active, idle state until it is activated by the partial or complete introduction of the input device into the output device. Activation can occur by means of a known mechanical, electrical, magnetic, optic or other activation device, e.g. a switch, whereafter code reading can begin. In cases where an electric or electromechanical or optic code reading device is used, it can receive current via the input device which means that the connection between the input and output devices cannot occur unless the input device supplies current to the code reading device in the output device whereafter code reading can be performed. In another embodiment, at least one of the connection device""s electrical connections and/or at least one part of the code system""s reading contact points consists of one or more springs the axle/axes of which are in a plane which forms an angle to the input device""s introduction axle that is between 0 and 90 degrees. The same spring or springs are pushed aside by the introduction of the input device into the output device and rest on the corresponding contact ring in the input device when the same is completely inserted into the output device. At least of the above mentioned springs can be movable and is closed at the input device when the connection or the locking mechanism is activated and at least one spring can partially or entirely enclose the input device to achieve a flexible contact. The use of springs in the output device facilitate the introduction of the input device and/or create a flexible electrical and/or locking connection.
The invention is described in more detail below with reference to the appended drawings that schematically illustrate the invention concept and the invention""s constituent parts. The description below with related drawings are one example of many applications and are limited to some applications.